1. Field of the Invention
The invention comprises a pool tray which engages over a lip of the pool and is supported against the sidewall thereof to maintain a horizontal position. The pool tray surface is perforated for water to drain therefrom; has an elevated marginal lip to retain items placed thereon, and if desired may incorporate a cover to maintain items on the tray from being splashed.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various embodiments of pool trays have been proposed. Some incorporate solid planar trays and some incorporate grooved trays for retaining water in the grooves rather than on the tray surface. However, none have been found to have perforations for water drainage or to incorporate a cover.